Talk:InFamous 2: Festival of Blood
Real Vampires? ﻿ ﻿I bet the queen Vampire is actually a conduit with Vampiric powers, but a regular vampure is possible for a game about superpowered humans. August 16, Ultraman468. I agree with Ultraman468, just like Bertrand used his powers to turn people into Corrupted, this Conduit will probably be of the same "family" as Bertrand. Either way, this DLC is gonna kick ass! Also, this seems similar to the Undead Nightmare DLC for Red Dead Redemption, anyone else see that? TheLastConduit 08:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC)17/08/2011 TheLastConduit That actually makes sense. It would also explain how the Vampires know about Conduits. Evnyofdeath 16:06, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Shirt Color and rank I belive Cole wil be Neutral rank and the reason his shirt was colored red was cause of the blood that he drank from that woman he had just killed I'm BACK!!!! I believe Cole is in his Champion attire because there is a white Union Jack on his pants ans the center of his shirt appears to be white. There's a new picture that shows Cole in his standard shirt, in inFamous looking pale skin, and with his amp, all clearly visible. It just triggers the spam filter if I try to post it though.Voltige 00:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Is this the image you're talking about? Yup, you working voodoo over there? I guess we can determine if he gets karmic changes if someone can verify the rank of those tatoos. There should be a fresh skin after the fight with the Beast and before the bridge choice. 02:23, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Kuo and Nix Who else hopes Lucy Kuo and Nix will appear in this DLC? The Best in the World Rating Will Festival of Blood be rated T or M?StarkBlack 00:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Who deleted all the info on Infamous: festival of blood, and put "There is no such thing, so get over it morons?" ^ A very jealous 360 or Nintendo fanboy, duh.StarkBlack Made up? The final note says that Zeke made up this story. Is there any verification to this? If so could someone please cite it. -The Polar Bear lives 18:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) **Ya play FoB and you see Zeke made it up. The Voice of the Voiceless Get it? It released today, but I can't find it on psn. I pre-ordered it, so how do i get the game? Search for the game and when you find it hit download.Kesslerbeast 02:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Kesslerbeast Shadow Swarm It isn't an Ionic Power. Somebody should fix that. You activate it by holding Up. --Mather1 13:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) the shadow swarm is a way to move from place to place fast and it helps to fly.You can stab enemies with it. my personal thoughts are that this is a very usefull power much better the any ionic power DLC or not DLC? Should this be counted as DLC or a seperate game? Please consider that this 'sub-game' doesn't require a disc and it doesn't add anything to infamous 2. : It counts as DLC and a standalone game, because it's downloadable content that's a separate game. --Mather1 14:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) (Please sign your comments with four tildes or the signature button.) Canon Ok im stating to think this game could be canon, just look at some pages. What I think ''is that it takes place ''before ''Cole unlocks Flood Town and Gas Works considering they are unable to be gone to. The Voice of the Voiceless :Zeke made up the story. It isn't canon, genius. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 15:29, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :I meant ''outside ''of the whole BLOODY MARY thing, you know, at the end of the DLC, when Cole came into the bar, alive. I didn't mean the whole VAMPIRE thing. :The Voice of the Voiceless : That is yet to be answered. 22:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Battlelord7 :The part about Zeke talking to the woman is considered canon, most likely. Though the woman being vampire isn't confirmed yet. As for Cole appearing, it's only logical to assume that this occurred BEFORE the ending. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls''']]inFamous 14:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :The woman being a vampire may have just been Zeke hallusinating, and the part about Cole being alive, and part of InFAMOUS 2 . . . thats what I was talking about. :The Voice of the Voiceless :Well what if he imagined everything. The bar. The girl. The Cole. The beer. Everything.Kesslerbeast 15:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast : That would be stupid. Battlelord7 20:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I have a full video walkthrough and dynamic theme video. Where would be a good place to post these at? I think, this DLC could be considered canon or non-canon; considering there is no real evidence to support either claim. This game could take place after Infamous 2's good ending, which would explain why Cole has full good karma at the beginning, and why Kuo, Nix, and Bertrand never appear. Not only that, but the claim that Zeke made up the whole story, has absolutely no concrete evidence; especially since Cat was proven to be a vampire in the end. Fabledarchon 21:36, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *The game cannot take place after either inFAMOUS 2 endings, Cole is dead after the good ending and Zeke is dead after the evil ending. Putowtin - Light Love and Peace 16:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it does take place after the good ending and it is Zeke telling us that Cole was reborn or something. The Best Editor in the World 17:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Title Whoa there. The title should be InFamous: Festival of Blood. If you look at the name in the marketplace it doesn't have the two. Yes, yes it should be. Redexx 11:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC)Redexx